Ella no sabía dibujar estrellas
by Srta. Weirdo
Summary: A ella no le gusta dibujar. Y ahora menos, que por haberlo hecho ha terminado por invocar un demonio. /-Mi nombre es Soul. Soy tu demonio. Y tú eres mi presa.
1. Ella no sabía dibujar estrellas

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. De ninguna forma me lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

Ella no sabía dibujar estrellas. De hecho, ella no sabía dibujar en absoluto. Lo suyo eran las matemáticas, la ciencia. Tenía ocho años y aún así estaba muy consciente de que lo suyo no era jugar con pinceles y lápices de colores. Por eso, cuando en clase de Arte les pidieron dibujar estrellas, ella dibujó lo obvio, un sol.  
Al ver aquello, la profesora la criticó, alegando que eso no era una estrella; pero la niña, muy segura de sí misma replicó a la maestra lo equivocada que estaba.

— _Claro que lo es, profesora. ¿No sabía usted que el sol es una estrella? Y es, además, una estrella muy grande._

La mujer, en respuesta, apretó los labios y sin contestar a la niña, le colocó una "B-" en su hoja. A la chiquilla no le importó la nota; la clase de Arte era una tontería, de todas formas. Lo que no fue tontería fue lo que sucedió aquella noche, cuando se dispuso a guardar el simple dibujo del sol que había hecho. Enojada por semejante asignación, que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo ante cuestiones y temas más importantes, comenzó a rayarlo todo, haciendo líneas al rededor del circulo amarillo, con un lápiz rojo, el color que más detestaba.

—Pues si lo ibas a rayar así, no me hubieses llamado en un principio—le dijo una voz grave tras de sí. La niña se giró, y vio sobre su cama a un joven sentado, mirándola con la burla marcada en sus ojos carmesí, en su sonrisa de tiburón y en sus palabras sarcásticas. Ella no dijo nada, el susto en su mirada fue suficiente comunicación. Solo después de un rato escuchó su voz surgir de su garganta, como un chillido muy bajito.

—¿...Llamarte?—cuestionó, sus ojos verdes ampliados, sin perder un detalle del chico frente a ella.

—Bueno, no es un muy buen dibujo; de hecho es bastante feo. Pero definitivamente dibujaste una estrella dentro de un círculo rojo. Me llamaste.—explicó, parecía reírse de ella internamente.

—¿Y quién eres tú, exactamente? Además, no he hecho una estrella, sino un sol.

—¿No dijiste tú misma que un sol era una estrella, y una estrella muy grande?—la niña recordó sus propias palabras, enojándose consigo misma por perder la coherencia debido al temor que esa criatura le causaba. Infló los mofletes por respuesta.—Y bien, aquí me tienes. Soy lo que consigues cuando no haces un llamado con la estrella de David, sino con un sol. ¿A que soy mucho más guapo que uno de esos?

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en su cabello plateado, sus orejas punteagudas, su piel tostada, sus dientes blancos, muy blancos, y filosos también; visibles gracias a aquella sonrisa perturbadora que incitaba a creerle sus palabras, pero que te hacía sentir un temor en lo más profundo, una sensación de lo más curiosa. Tampoco podía dejar pasar aquella cola, oscura y flexible que daba la impresión de ser un látigo con vida propia, moviéndose de aquí para allá, muy suavemente; derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda...¡Y sus ojos!, aquellos ojos rojos, le hacían preguntarse por qué odiaba tanto ese color; algo que ya no parecía tener sentido. Frunció más el ceño. De todos modos ¿qué significaba lo que él le había dicho?

Él leyó sus pensamientos. Quizá literalmente; ella no sabría decirlo.

—Mucho gusto, Maka—saludó él, con cortesía. Se levantó de la cama y le tendió la mano. Ella la recibió, sintiéndola mucho más grande que la suya.—Mi nombre es Soul. Soy tu demonio.—Maka tembló involuntariamente, el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, contra su pecho.

 _Tu-túm_

 _Tu-túm_

 _Tu-túm..._

Soul sonrió, presionando su mano sobre la de la niña, apretando sus dedos al rededor de la muñeca.

—Y tú eres mi presa.

...

«Ojalá hubiese sabido dibujar estrellas...»

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este es un escrito que surgió gracias a la página en Facebook "Es de Fanfics", que publicó una práctica para escribir a partir de una idea: utilizar una forma poco convencional para invocar un demonio y hacer un escrito no muy largo a partir de ello._

 _Esto es lo que se conoce como "Writing Prompts", algo así como "premisas para escribir", que es básicamente una palabra, una idea o alguna cosa (incluyendo imágenes o videos) que te permiten partir de allí para crear una historia. Es muy útil para practicar y crear nuevas ideas, nuevas historias, de todo un poco._

 _Cuéntenme, ¿alguna vez han escrito algo a partir de un writing prompt? ¿qué tal les fue?_

 ** _¡Podemos conversar en twitter! Búscame como Srta_Weirdo._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**

 ** _¿Un review por Soul como demonio?_**


	2. Él no debía tomar leche

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Él no debía tomar leche.

Mientras reía sin parar, con la niña tratando de que bajara el volumen de su voz pensando en sus padres que seguían en el piso de abajo limpiando los restos de la cena, Soul descubrió que definitivamente no debía tomar leche.

Maka nunca había visto a nadie reaccionar así con un vaso de leche tibia. A ella le causaba sueño al poco tiempo de tomarlo, y le permitía descansar tranquila toda la noche. Se lo trajo a él porque pensó que debía tener hambre, pero como no sabía qué comían los demonios y sus padres no le permitirían subir comida sin empezar a hacer preguntas, hizo lo mejor que pudo y subió aquél vaso de vidrio con el líquido blanco.

Soul, por su parte, no sabiendo qué era lo que ella le traía, se lo bebió de un trago; no admitiría que tenía sed después de salir del calor infernal en el que estuvo confinado tantos años. Maka, viéndolo beber la leche, comenzó a explicarle lo curioso que le resultaba que sólo los seres humanos seguían bebiendo leche aún habiendo pasado la infancia, mientras que otros mamíferos sólo lo hacían de bebés.

El demonio peliblanco apenas había terminado de beber cuando comenzó a carcajearse sin tregua alguna. Maka pensó que su explicación debió parecerle graciosa, después de todo, él debía saber mucho más que ella. Pero no entendía qué había dicho para que después de un rato siguiera sin dejar de reír. Después de un rato, se percató de que sólo había visto un comportamiento así algunas noches (o la mayoría de ellas) en su papá, cuando volvía a casa tras lo que él describía como una larga jornada de trabajo.

Ojos brillosos, mejillas sonrosadas, una risa incontrolable, una actitud bastante dejada, mareos… Claro, había que añadirle que la cola que poseía Soul no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, tal como él lo hacía, rodando sobre la cama de la pequeña Maka.

—Soul, ¿está todo bien? No sé qué dije, pero no es tan gracioso…—La niña trató de acercarse a él, pero el demonio volvió a moverse, cayendo de lado sobre la cama.

—Shh, Maka… No me pasa na- —Un hipo interrumpió la frase, seguido de una pequeña risa por parte del albino—No pasa nada, yo soy fuerte, ¿me oyes? ¡Muy fuerte! —otra carcajada salió desde su garganta al terminar la oración, arrastrando las palabras casi ininteligibles.

Maka se revolvió incómoda en su lugar, no sabiendo qué hacer, jugando con el vaso vacío entre sus manos. ¿Debía llamar a sus papás? Ella no sabía nada de demonios, quizá ellos sí podrían ayudarla. Ah pero, ¿un demonio es una cosa mala? ¿les molestaría saber que ella había invocado uno? No tenía idea de qué hacer, ni cómo ayudar a Soul.

El demonio no tenía idea de que existiera un líquido como aquél que pudiera descontrolarlo de tal modo. Se sentía inesperadamente alegre y por momentos muy, muy mareado. Las náuseas subían y bajaban, el hipo se manifestaba de vez en vez y aunque intentaba, no podía pensar con coherencia ni hablar con claridad. Su mayor expresión consistía en reírse una y otra vez, ante la mirada perpleja de aquella niña. Maldición ¡era buena! ¿Cómo esa niña de ocho años no sólo le invocó sino que le emborrachó? Definitivamente se burlarían de él apenas volviera al infierno con aquella alma, así que decidió que eso no sería pronto.

—Maka, tengo –hip- sueño… Ven a dormir—Soul no tenía idea de qué decía ya ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado de aquél modo, pero repentinamente el sueño nubló su vista y se sentía muy cansado, como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada—Ven a dormir…—repitió, en un murmullo arrastrado; parecía que al hablar tuviese una papa en la boca.

Maka le oyó y supo que él se estaba quedando dormido, acurrucándose en uno de los lados de su cama. Ella también estaba muy cansada, así que se subió en la cama y empujando a Soul lo más que pudo, con todas sus fuerzas, logró moverlo lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo, que se encontraba en el borde del colchón, cediera y cayera al suelo. No pensaría él que ella, una niña educada, dormiría con un desconocido al lado. ¡Y era su cama! Se arropó, y acunando su cuerpo, se dispuso a dormir con la luz encendida; ¡uno nunca sabe qué cosas malas pueden salir en la oscuridad!

En otras circunstancias, Soul habría reaccionado con enojo ante tal osadía, pero la verdad es que se sentía sin fuerzas hasta para eso y en el fondo le parecía adorable cómo ella se cuidaba a sí misma, siendo tan sólo una frágil niña humana. Debía tenerle miedo, pero en su lugar se preocupaba por él; hablaba de ciencia y curiosidades y le daba leche de beber. ¿Cómo de absurdo era haber parado en aquél lugar?

—Buenas noches, Soul—susurró la niña, con dulzura. Las orejas del chico se movieron, tensas, como buscando el origen de aquella voz, más allá del umbral del sueño en el que estaba por caer.

—…Dulces sueños, Maka—murmuró él, pero esta vez ella no entendió nada, con la voz de Soul perdida al tener el rostro casi hundido contra el suelo. Como si le tomara la mano, la cola del demonio se enroscó en la muñeca de la niña, que oscilaba fuera del límite de la cama.

…

Aquella noche durmió bien, como no lo había hecho en siglos. Pero el dolor de cabeza que le hacía palpitar la sien y no le daba oportunidad de abrir los ojos, sumados al dolor de espalda por haber pasado la noche en el suelo le hacían cuestionarse cuándo había tenido una mañana tan miserable como esa. Maka, en cambio, seguía dormida con aquél semblante de paz, como si nada hubiese mejor en el mundo que estar allí, en ese momento. Soul maldijo para sus adentros cuando otra palpitación le estalló en la cabeza.

…

« _Definitivamente, no debí haber bebido leche._ »

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Pues nada, he aquí otro capítulo porque se me ocurrió tras el primero y tenía que seguirlo. La verdad lo tenía escrito hace ya tiempo y olvidé subirlo, pero here it is._**

 ** _Quizá haga más sketches como este de momentos entre la pequeña, inteligente e irreverente Maka y el juguetón y soberbio demonio Soul._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y por el review que van a dejar! Porque son gente de bien, ¿verdad? jajaja_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**

 ** _Tw: Srta. Weirdo._**


End file.
